theloudhousefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Luan Loud
Cristina Pucelli Ruffa Valera |inspirasyon = Kapatid ni Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |edad = 14http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163153/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luan/ |okupasyon = Estudyante sa Hayskul |pamilya = |hayop = Charles (aso) Cliff (pusa) Geo (hamster) Walt (kanaryo) Gary (kuneho) Goldie (patay na goldpis) |kaibigan = Lucy Luna (kakuwarto) Lincoln Leni Clyde Mr. Coconuts (dummy/soulmate) Giggles Colonel Crackers (dati) Benny (interes sa pag-ibig) |kalaban = Exterminator Tetherby Manedyer ng Super Mart Park Ranger Pamilya niya (sa April Fool's Day)}} Si Luan Loud ay isang pangunahing karakter ng The Loud House. Biograpiya Sa edad na 14 taong gulang, si Luan ang ikaapat na pinakamatandang anak ng pamilyang Loud, at ang ikalawang-pinakabata sa limang nakatatandang kapatid ni Lincoln. Ang kanyang pinaka-nakakainis na ugali ay nagsasabi sa masamang jokes at puns, pati na rin ang gumawa ng pranks. Ayon sa "Funny Business", naging narcissistic at bastos siya noong nakuha niya ang kanyang unang malaking tawa, katulad ng ginawa ni Lincoln sa parehong episode. Personalidad Si Luan ay isang napaka-maloko at masaya-mapagmahal na batang babae na may sigasig para sa komedya at paggawa ng puns. Gustung-gusto niya ang paghawak ng mga biro sa kanyang mga kapatid, at kadalasan ay gumagawa ng mga puns para sa bawat sitwasyon, bagaman nakakakuha siya ng nerbiyos sa lahat dahil dito. May pan-lasa siya sa lahat ng bagay na may kaugnayan sa komedya - kabilang dito ang mga komedya na pelikula at serye sa TV, mga payaso, mga biro, at mga nakakatawang video sa internet. Gusto rin niyang i-record ang mga taong nakakaranas ng mga nakakatawa na sitwasyon sa kanyang camera, ngunit kapag ginawa niya ito, hinihiling niya ang taong naitala niya upang pahintulutan siyang i-upload ang bidyo sa Internet. Alam na alam ni Luan na hindi siya makakapag-upload ng mga bidyo nang walang pahintulot mula sa taong na-record niya sa kanyang kamera. Bagamat si Luan ay kadalasang isa sa mga mabait na kapatid, hindi siya mapigilan sa kalokohan, lalo na sa Araw ng Mga kalokohan sa Abril. Kapag dumating ang Araw ng Mga kalokohan sa Abril, si Luan ay nagiging malupit at mas mapanloko palagi sa mga punto ng pagiging ganap na masama at psychotic. Sa araw na ito, ang kanyang mga biro ay maaaring maging mas mapanganib kaysa sa dati tulad sa "April Fools Rules", kung saan siya inilagay sa bawat sulok ng bahay pitfalls, transforming ang buong bahay sa isang nakamamatay na bitag. Ito ang tanging beses ng taon na si Luan ay walang kabuluhan at malupit sa kanyang mga kapatid, kahit si Lily, at kahit sa kanyang mga magulang. Sa "Fool's Paradise", pagkatapos ng kanyang pamilya na makaganti kay Luan, ipinangako niya ang susunod na Abril ng Kalokohan ay magiging mas masahol pa kaysa sa dati. Siya ay palaging may positibo at masayang saloobin. Siya ay napaka-optimistiko, dahil gusto niya ang pagsuporta sa kanyang mga kapatid, at lalo na silang tumawa at nadarama ang pakiramdam. Sa ilang mga pagkakataon ay maaaring magalit siya kapag may "hindi nakakatawa", o nakakainis na nangyayari sa kanya, o sa kanyang mga kapatid; tulad ng sa "The Sweet Spot", kung saan siya ay nakikipaglaban sa iba upang makakuha ng magandang puwesto ng upuan sa Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", kapag si Luan at ang iba ay nawasak ang buong bahay na naghahanap ng pera, o "Brawl in the Family", kung saan ang Luan at ang iba naman ay tumutol. Hindi mahalaga kung gaano masama ang problema, makikita niya ang nakakatawa na bahagi ng paksa. Hitsura Si Luan ay may mga prominenteng mga ngipin, na kung saan isport ang mga tirante sa kanyang itaas at mas mababang mga ngipin, at ang maitim na kulay-kape na buhok na isinusuot sa isang malaking ponytail sa pamamagitan ng isang dilaw na scrunchie, na may dalawang mahabang na buhok na nakausli mula sa gitna ng kanyang noo. Siya ay nakasuot ng isang puting damit na walang manggas, isang dilaw na palda na may disenyo ng damahan, dilaw na medyas na may isang disenyo ng linya na isinusuot sa lahat ng paraan, at mga sapatos na kayumanggi. Nagsusuot din siya ng tatlong kulay-rosas na bulaklak, isa sa kanyang shirt, at isa sa bawat sapatos, na nagsisilbing mga bulaklak ng squirt na bulaklak. Ang disenyo ng kanyang prototipo ay nagkaroon ng bulaklak ng busalan sa kanyang palda, ngunit wala sa kanyang sapatos. Wala naman siyang anumang tirante. Ang kanyang swimsuit ay isang dilaw na piraso ng isa na may isa sa kanyang mga bulaklak ng guwapo. Ang kanyang pajama ay isang dilaw na damit na pantulog, o isang dilaw at puti na pantulog na may pagtutugma ng pantalon at kuneho tsinelas, kung minsan siya ay nagsuot din ng dilaw na bathrobe. Mga absensya Season 1 *Toads and Tiaras *Save the Date *The Waiting Game *A Fair to Remember *The Price of Admission (narinig offscreen) Season 2 *Intern for the Worse *The Old and the Restless *Baby Steps *Patching Things Up *Frog Wild *Shell Shock *The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos *Back Out There *ARGGH! You for Real? *Friend or Faux? *Legends *Snow Way Down Season 3 *City Slickers Mga reperensya de:Luan Loud en:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud he:לואן רעש id:Luan Loud it:Luan ja:ルアン ラウド pl:Hilaria Harmidomska pt-br:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд zh:鲁安 Kategorya:Karakter Kategorya:Pangunahing Karakter Kategorya:Babae Kategorya:Adolesente Kategorya:Tao Kategorya:Pamilyang Loud